User talk:SW8573
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Muffin Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bridge page. Before editing further please read the Guidelines. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheFifteenthMember (Talk) 12:45, June 22, 2012 Hey, I know you've just joined the Wiki but you've already made quality edits. Pretty much its just me here alone so it would help a lot if you accept my offer: i'm happy to grant you admin status. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 13:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *If you want to, but to be honest, I'm not sure if I will need to use admin powers. SW8573 (Hello! • ) 13:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *And crazy bull proof (is it good enough?): in terms of which page to post on, it doesn't matter. Admin - i just want a team of admins so we seem like a healthy wiki and in terms of the bull. Proof enough but it is also just bull (while playing when u become a bull, the voice thing just says bull). TheFifteenthMember (talk) 17:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually it would be good to reply messages on my page. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 17:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Pit of doom; can we actually find the real name for it? Since you have it on computer, can you restart in a new save and see what the tutorial says about it? I always thought Pit of Doom was the real name. Also there are some projects for the Wiki, that I am going to do. It would be good if you can help. *The first project is that we need 'Class' to change to 'Character'. So basically we need to change all the names, on category pages, character pages etc. *Also I'm thinking - all enemies will have pages for themselves, having a design section. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 13:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah start both things now. I meant appearance (like on the Knight page), not design. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 14:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude, have you got to King mode yet? if you have, can you get a picture of the flag please? TheFifteenthMember (talk) 20:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the photo. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 15:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Done the renaming, can u polish it off and do the second project TheFifteenthMember (talk) 16:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well goodbye I guess, you're always welcome to return and get your admin status back. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 18:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Talk Box 10:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|text='IMPORTANT MESSAGE:' Please make a talk box. If you can't tell me to make one, all I need from you is for you to tell me what colours, quote and picture you want on it.}} 11:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|text=Speedy reply.}} 11:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|text=yes, thats what it means. For now. I haven't finished the tutorial.}} 15:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC)|text=Great, thanks!}} Re:Categories 18:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC)|text=Article stubs (the one that comes with the template). The other was a malfuction that I accidently created. Feel free to delete and erase all traces of the Stub section.}} Talk 22:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC)|text=K.}} Thanks